Previously other persons have provided magnifying glasses which are surrounded by edge encompassing frames, and the frames, in turn, are equipped with additional components, which are formed to removably receive thumb and/or finger portions. J. B. Porter in 190l, in his U.S. Pat. No. 652,179 had an additional component formed as a thimble to which the magnifying glass was secured. In 19l2, John Hampson, as shown in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,057, clamped to his thumb a support which extended a short distance to the edge encompassing frame of a magnifying glass. In 1925, Carl Wiseman, combined a finger surrounding ring with a reading or magnifying glass. Paul Carlton in 1937 in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,239 illustrates and describes a magnifying glass supported on a thumb by using a sleeve from which an accordian like extension frame is moved in and out to position the magnifying glass.
Although these finger or thumb mounted magnifying glasses were helpful to those needing such a finger or thumb supported magnifying glass during their sewing and/or reading periods, there still remained a need for a lower cost finger or thumb mounted magnifying glass which would more comfortably be resiliently mounted on either the forefinger or the thumb.